Give You What You Like
by QueenMimi96
Summary: She didn't mean for it to happen. But it did. Somehow, she'd let herself fall for that psychopath - Kai Parker. But would he even feel the same? And what would all her friends say? She knew it didn't matter as long as they loved each other. But could a monster love? Was Kai Parker capable of that? Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

I paced around the room, my hands pressed together until I turned to him. By him, I meant Kai Parker. I'd been in love with him for so long now but I knew of his sociopath ways and I didn't know if I could handle that. Handle being around that. It scared me to death to be honest but...how I felt for him was just so much stronger. I first met him in the prison world when I'd been "put" there with Bonnie and Damon. But things were different now. He had merged with Luke and he was...different. Not quite like before and...I didn't know how much longer I could keep pushing these feelings away. It was eating me alive and I didn't know how to stop it.

Kai looked back at me, concern etched on his face. A feeling I didn't know he even had until recently. He was drunk now and I probably shouldn't even be here with him. Who knows what a drunk Kai Parker could be capable of? But I couldn't stay away. Besides...I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I walked up to him slowly, his eyes following my every move. He reached up his hand and moved a strand of hair away from my eyes.

His hand moved down to my waist, pulling me closer to him. I gasped at the contact and looked up into his piercing blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around my torso and rested his forehead on mine. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"April...what are you even doing here?" he whispered, his hot breath on my skin.

I shuddered before answering him.

"You know how I feel, Kai...you have to know." I said softly, looking down at the floor.

He placed his long fingers under my chin and lifted my eyes up to meet his.

"How could you feel that way about someone like me? After everything I did, everything I still plan to do. How can you say that?" he said, his voice slightly broken.

I shook my head and put my hand on his face.

"Because I know who you are underneath..." I whispered before pressing my lips to his.

His lips were soft and I could feel how tense he was. After a few seconds, he relaxed and kissed me back. I felt sparks, fireworks, everything they say in the stories. I'd never felt anything like this before. Suddenly, he broke away from me, his eyes wide.

"I shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't even be here. April, go." he said, his eyes far away and distant.

"What are you talking about? I thought you felt the same!" I said, reaching for him.

He batted my hands away and I pulled back like he'd burned me.

"You can't feel anything for a monster like me..." he said, his voice breaking at the last word.

I blinked back tears and ran out the door, not even looking where I was going.

He didn't love me back...maybe he was a monster after all...


	2. Chapter 2

"Look, I know you're upset about all this Kai stuff but you can't drown your sorrows in ice cream forever," Caroline told me softly, taking the tub of ice cream from my hands.

It had been two weeks since Kai had rejected me. To say I was taking it hard would be an understatement. Pouting, I wrenched the tub back away from Caroline. She'd been so kind to me these past few days. Secretly, I wondered if her sympathy stemmed from her own heartbreak over Klaus. Still, it was sweet of her to stay with me.

I sighed, digging out a big gob of ice cream and shoving it in my mouth.

"Care, it's really great of you to stick around like this but I'll be fine," I told her around bits of the cold sweet substance on my tongue.

She rolled her blue eyes in annoyance, pushing back strands of curly hair over her shoulder.

"April, you just finished off your third tub of ice cream...this week," she said, arching an eyebrow.

Glancing down into the bottom of the now-empty container, I let out a defeated sigh.

"Maybe you're right..." I trailed off, pushing the tub over to the side of my bed away from me.

"Of course I am," she told me cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes, "Care, what am I gonna do?"

"You're going to get your behind out of this bed and show Kai that he hasn't broken you. You are a strong, independent woman, April, and you don't need a man to make you happy," she said, getting up from her seat on my comforter and placing her hands on her hips.

I cracked a smile, "That speech for me or for you?"

She shrugged, cheeks reddening slightly.

"Maybe a bit of both. But-" she started to admit when she was cut off by a loud knock on the door.

She turned to me then, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Was someone supposed to come over?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Not that I know of."

She vamped downstairs and I heard the locks unclick as the door swung open. Caroline gasped slightly.

"You?! You have some nerve showing up here, Parker," she growled, anger evident in her voice even though I couldn't see her.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat as the other person began to speak.

"Please, Caroline, I just...I need to talk to her, " a masculine voice said and my stomach dropped.

 _Kai_. What did _he_ want? I slid off my bed and made my way down the hallway to the stairs as he and Caroline started to bicker. I stopped at the top step, looking down at them. When I cleared my throat, they glanced up. Kai's eyes widened and he tried to step inside but was pushed back by Caroline.

"No, Care. I'ts alright... He can come in," I allowed, walking down the rest of the stairs.

Caroline started to object but I silenced her with a look. She let out a sigh and began to turn to go when she stopped suddenly, glancing over at Kai.

"I'll go but if you so much as hurt one hair on her head, so help me Kai Parker, I will eat you," Caroline threatened.

Kai just shrugged, "I've heard worse."

She just rolled her eyes before exiting the house, letting the door slam behind her. An awkward silence ensued then between us before finally, I broke it.

"What do you want, Kai?" I asked, arching my eyebrows at him.

He swallowed, "I wanted to apologize...for what I said,"

I barked out a humorless laugh.

"Yeah? How come I don't believe that? You're a monster remember? Why would a monster apologize?" I asked him darkly, my words becoming softer at the end.

"But it's true! April, I'm...I'm sorry for blowing you off like that...I'm-" he started to say before sighing and continuing, "I'm not used to having anyone care about me, okay? My own family thought I was an abomination..."

"But I never thought that about you, Kai! You know that!" I shouted at him, stamping my foot in agitation.

His tongue flicked out over his plump bottom lip and butterflies swarmed in my belly against my will.

"I know that now, April. I do... Just, please give me one more chance?" he asked softly.

I hadn't noticed till now that he'd been inching closer to me as he spoke. We were almost nose-to-nose now, deep blue eyes boring into mine.

"Chance to do what?" I responded, heart pounding in my chest.

"Give you what you like." he answered.

And then in a split second, his soft lips were on mine. He was soft and gentle as he kissed me and I responded to it immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled my body flush against his, hands roaming across my back. The taste of his lips was delicious, all that I'd remembered and more. And in that moment, all I could think was: thank goodness for Avril Lavigne songs.


End file.
